


End Scene

by Book_of_Kells



Series: Miami Night Life [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Conclusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but I do enjoy playing with the characters !
> 
> I want to say thank you so much to all who have read & for the comments & kudos !

The water was blistering.

It always required blistering hot showers at the end of set at Seaworths. Not just to wash away the sweat & humidity of the day, but like a reset or cleansing. As if in some ways, it would melt the Alayne persona off her body & wash it down the drain. Never to be seen again.

But that wasn’t the case. Alayne was always there in the morning, & she was getting easier & much simpler to wear than Sansa, daughter of a ruined family. Alayne was brave, fearless & demanding because she had to be. Sansa was a punching bag for the rich & nasty.

The hot spray was turning her chest lobster red but that didn’t make her want to leave the white & black tiled expanse. Unbidden, the memories of tonight came back to her, his cock stretching her as she rode him hard. The feel of his cum splashing inside her pussy, leaving its creamy mark, made her glad she hadn’t insisted on condoms. The ripped thong would be her secret, preserved & treasured.

She couldn’t stop herself from slipping her middle finger between her nether lips, wanting another hit from the high he had given her earlier. Of course, public sex would be out in the future, it was just blind luck that they had not been caught tonight by a jogger or Bronn. The tip of nail found her nub & she lightly scratched it slowly, gently. Oh that delicious feeling of Sandor’s lips on her neck as she came. She would be blushing next Thursday, just thinking of those lips in other places!

The glass & tile shower was choking with hot muggy steam, so when a cool draft skated over the back of her legs, she jerked in surprise . Caught, she stared over her shoulder at the man who eased into shower with her. Her finger was still rubbing her pussy & the movement had his full attention. He closed the door with a snap, sealing them in the swirling moisture.

He stood behind her, letting the spray from the side jets run down his chest to plaster his generic white boxers to his skin. His dark pubic hair was visible against the wet undies, but it wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before. He made no move, simply staring at her legs with their wide stance as well as moving hand between them. Not even her gasps of pleasure drew his eye, so entranced he was by watching her masturbate. 

Turning away around to face the shower wall, she continued to rub herself, needing the relief despite the knowledge that the man behind her would be no help. She felt his fingers slide over her wet skin, tracing circles along her neck & back. It was a tease, this touching. He knew her body well, knew that she needed more stimulus than just mere fingertips. He had trained her body to respond sexually, most often with pain. Prostitutes do not achieve that level of conditioning, even after years in the trade. She had had only 18 months.

With a grunt, his fingers slithered around her ribcage to grab her breast roughly. The sudden action spiked her arousal, her moans taking on a desperate edge. Those nibble fingers pumped her breast slowly, as if he were milking her. Using the water, his fingers glided across her skin to slowly pull at her nipple. He must be getting tired of the game, she thought, he isn’t wasting a lot of time.

She could feel his body behind her, his hard cock bushing wet material against the base of her spine. He wouldn’t fuck her, not tonight. She had been soiled by another man & he would make her wait a day or so before he graced her cunt again. That didn’t stop her from reaching back to tug his cock & balls thru his boxers. 

“Cum for me, sweetling.” His minty breath was distinctive, floating close to her ear.

She was rewarded by hard twist to her nipple that finally made her go over the edge. One hand between her legs, the other stroking his cock, she rode out her orgasm with bucking hips & a long groan. Whatever thoughts or concerns she had harbored were shoved out of the way by the force of her release. 

The water had finally turned from scalding to lukewarm. Letting go of him & removing her fingers, she grabbed the soap caddy under the showerhead for something to steady herself until the world came back on track. Forcing herself to breathe thru her nose, she hung her head, the dark wet hair dripping & sticking to her face. She had not even noticed that he was moving out of the shower until a sting of a slap to the buttocks & a harsh “Hurry up” echoed behind him.

Turning off the water, she moved out of the shower, her skin sensitive from the hot water & the orgasm. He stood off the side of the bathroom sliding off his sodden boxers before toweling dry. The large towel snapped briskly over his body, the hurried actions of an annoyed man.

“All went well.” It was a statement, not a question. He didn’t look at her while he spoke. 

“Yes, there was a problem in the bar. Sal didn’t like it, so Sandor walked me home. Thru the park.” Grabbing a soft wine-colored terrycloth towel, she vigorously dried her skin.

All the wiping wouldn’t stop how dirty she felt.

Failing to hide the shame of her needs, she went on the attack. “I’m surprised you didn’t join us on the bench.”

“Watching is one thing. That is for your safety. Participation is another. He is crass. I think you have made an error in judgment.” He looked at her finally with blazingly angry eyes.”Lancel & his friends acted just like I expected them too. You needed an excuse, I gave you a nice plausible one.”

“I haven’t made a mistake,” She continued as she wrapped her hair up in the towel. She took a sit on the black toilet, naked, as she waited for him to finish.

“Bronn would have access to more information. You should have seduced him instead.” 

He had a fit swimmer’s body, nothing like Sandor’s muscles, but sleek nevertheless. Standing before her with his cock still hard, it reminded her that the night wasn’t over. He would want to finish using her mouth after their discussion. Not for the first time, she began to wonder at what point she could have stopped the fall down this slippery slope to hell. Stopped being his pawn, his whore.

“Bronn would have “hit it & quit it.”” She said with her fingers in air quotes.” He would never have been controlled. Not like ..”

“Not like the Hound. Yes, I know.” He cut her off,” His woman leaving will have made him vulnerable.”

“Yes, & your distraction brought out his protective instincts. Bronn on the street was competition. Basic psychology.” She looked him in the eye, refusing to be distracted by his hands as they started stroking his cock & pulling his balls.

“Yes, but now I have a $200 ticket on my BMW for parking in front of that hydrant. So be it, it is time to see if your decisions are logical.” He turned & walked out of the bathroom, his strides echoing off the hardwood floors.

Yes, she thought, Sandor was logical & he doesn’t call me by my dead mothers name when he cums. Grabbing the towels & the boxers, she hung them up to dry on the towel bars. Running her fingers over the underwear, she recalled the feel of Sandor’s cotton briefs against her thighs, the bite of the zipper against tender skin. She remembered his eagerness, not the eager need to dominate a beautiful woman by ramming his cock into an available hole. He wanted her, like he saw into her, the core that was buried deep under twisted desires & desperate lies. 

No point in going there, she thought. This will not last.

Reaching out, she cut off the bathroom lights, before heading down the hall to Peter’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this fanfic, it was 3 scenes, Bar, Park, Sex. Halfway thru Park, I realized that it was happening too fast & wasn't as plausible (or my limited writing skills just couldn't get it across as plausible) So I split Park & made Street, & started the reediting of Park. As I was writing, I got sideswiped with a thought about petyr as a man behind the curtain. I wasn't going to include End scene but do it as a stand alone, but to me just fit better here, tied up some of the loose ends. When I read ASOIAF, I saw Sansa more as a puppet to Petyr & I really hope that changes in the next book.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading !


End file.
